Frame signs are in widespread use in department stores, variety stores, and similar merchandising establishments to display point-of-sale product and price information. The signs comprise a relatively flat rectangular frame open on at least one side, and generally on both sides, and having a relatively narrow retaining lip surrounding the relatively large opening in the frame. A pedestal base, or a counter mounting bracket, or the like, is provided to support the frame. The frame has a slot opening in the top extending the length of the frame for insertion and removal of cards which are slightly larger than the size of the frame opening and which bear appropriate information with respect to the goods being sold from that counter and the price of such goods.